The End Is Just The Beginning
by Col.Ikari
Summary: What if there was more than one scroll found in the Dead Sea and that the real war is about to start. This is my first fic so all reviews are welcomed enjoy


1 Neon Genesis Evangellion: The End is Just the Beginning  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Evangellion or the characters within they are property of Gainax so don't so sue me I'm doing this for no money  
  
  
  
Well now that I have gotten that out of the way we can get to the fun stuff. I would like to thank my good friend Sprain Ogre for introducing me to the greatest series of all time even though he showed me the movie first then I went back and started from the beginning. Any ways this is my first fanfic so all the responses will be welcomed as long as they are constructive, I have added some twists to the characters and had fun writing the epilogue. Hope you enjoy and please review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fortune of the day: Avoid flying mackerel they will only cause trouble  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Prophecies/Ghosts  
  
Date: June 7th 2023 A.D  
  
Place: Small Apartment Colorado Springs, Co  
  
  
  
A look around and it would be hard to believe that someone actually lived here. Everything had its place and there was no sign of dirt anywhere; except for the small pile of dishes you would think you were in a museum of some sort. Terra had to smile she had gotten to know Shinji Ikari over the past four years and it still amazed her at how particular he was about his home especially for a bachelor 22 years old. She walked down the hall where she knew she would find him. When Terra got to the door she knocked and waited for Shinji to let her into his study or as she called it "his hole". As she waited Terra began to recall when she first met Shinji- September 7th 2019, they both were taking the same philosophy class. As she recalled he didn't seem that special not very well built cute though he had gorgeous eyes and very shy. She could not believe that this young man was humankind's hero, the mighty Shinji Ikari pilot of Eva Unit 01. 'We both started school at the same time finished at the same time and yet he pulls off a degree in both computer programming and classical languages with minors in art, philosophy and music'. She chuckled to herself ' Not the first time he surprised me as she recalled the classes although quiet he would always throw in some tidbit into the discussion to cause some sort of chaos. Even though he was still somewhat shy Shinji had taken up martial arts and turned into quite a lady-killer. He also took up art as a way of expressing himself and was constantly asked to do portraits of the girls in his class. At first Terra thought that Shinji just wanted the attention, but when she finally asked him about it his eyes became dark with pain and anger as her told her the truth; ' I need something to keep my mind focused or the painful memories of my past will surface' he told her. Suddenly Terra thinks to herself 'I hardly know anything about his past, until now it never seemed that important is it because he's leaving at the end of the week that I need to know. Need to know what causes him that pain and why he won't return my love.' Slowly Terra comes back to reality as she realizes that she has been standing in the hallway for nearly ten minutes. She slowly opens the door and peers in, this was the first time Terra had actually seen this room.  
  
It was small but filled with stacks of papers that talked of the Angels Second impact, Nerv, Eva etc. The walls held many pictures. On the wall to the right hung pictures of kids and adults that Terra assumed were his friends and family; one was of a Christmas party with what appeared to be a lot of chasing involved-A raven haired woman chasing a short blonde, the raven haired being chased by a dashing man with long dark hair and stubble, the man was being chased by a red headed young lady that looked as though she wanted to kill him, and off to the side Terra saw Shinji sitting with an Ice Blue haired girl. She saw one of a picnic with them having a potato sack race, one of a birthday party where the cake had somehow exploded, and one of Shinji with two young men one with sandy brown hair and glasses the other with a prosthetic arm and leg-she assumed that the two boys were Toji and Kensuke. Shinji called them once a week to keep in touch. Above his computer were pictures of his time in the U.S. One of the Christmas party at her parents house when she threw up on Shinji, she was so afraid that he would leave and never talked to her again, but was surprised when he started laughing and apologized for buying too strong of drinks for them, one of their trip to the Rockies. It was there that she told Shinji that she loved him and how he told her that his heart was taken by another. On the wall to the left hung only two pictures. One was a painting of a beautiful woman holding a child, Terra was pretty sure that the woman was Shinji's mother and the boy Shinji himself. The other picture was one of the red headed girl and Shinji at what appeared to be a formal dance of some sort, the girl was wearing a form fitting black dress with red trim and Shinji was wearing a tux. ' From the look on his face I'd say he didn't have the greatest of time there,' Terra thought to herself. On the final wall in the back hung pictures of Unit 01, the one that caught Terra's attention the most though was the one of inside the entry plug with Shinji piloting, the look on his face scared her his eyes were full of rage and pain as if all he wanted to do was kill everything in his path. She stared at the picture and thought to herself 'This can't be Shinji he's so gentle and soft-spoken.'  
  
Terra was brought back to reality when she heard groaning coming from a couch below. The scene she saw nearly made her run, as she saw Shinji tossing and turning sweating profusely; what concerned her the most though was the look on his face it was the same one as in the picture. "Go to hell all of you," Shinji screamed causing Terra to fly back about 3ft. "Asuka hold on I'm coming please hold on," Shinji screams again, flailing his arms. Not knowing what to do Terra rushes over to Shinji's side shaking him "Shinji Wake Up! Please Wake Up!," Terra cries. Shinji's eyes snap open and he jumps from the couch, it takes him a minute to take in his surroundings and who it was that woke him up.  
  
"Are--Are you okay Terra?" Shinji asks Terra turns to Shinji whose eyes are full of concern and not the rage she saw earlier in his face. "I'm fine Shinji you just scared me when I saw you having that nightmare you looked as though all you wanted to do was kill, are you sure that you are okay?" Terra replies calming down slightly. Shinji nods his head "Gomen, just a ghost of my past that I have yet to face down," he says looking at the picture of Asuka and him at their senior prom. "Asuka," Terra says sorta startling Shinji with a 'How did you know who she was' look in his eyes. "You called her name out", Terra explains, "Why her Shinji? In that picture you look as though you were going to your funeral." Terra asked with still a hint of concern in her voice. Shinji smiled briefly then Terra saw the pain growing in the young man 's eyes, "It's a long story are you sure that you want to know?," Shinji asks. Terra nods hesitantly not sure what she will hear relieved that she will learn more about Shinji's past and maybe a reason why he won't return he love. "Let me go make some tea, and I'll tell you about my last night in Tokyo 3," says Shinji and with a reassuring smile that he was not going to avoid the subject went to the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen as Shinji is boiling the water he begins to think 'I've ran from this for so long - it's caused me nothing but heartache. I have to know Asuka (as he looks at the plane ticket to Tokyo 3 on the counter) what you wanted to tell me when I got on that plane and left you there screaming my name; (looking at a disk and scroll next to the ticket) also with what's coming I have to go back,' Shinji twirled that last thought until the tea was ready  
  
After a few minutes Shinji returns to the study with a tea pot and two mugs. Shinji poured a cup of tea and handed it to Terra then poured himself a cup. Terra sat in silence waiting for Shinji to relate his story, she had learned early on that Shinji would tell her things in his own time and that she shouldn't push for it. After about five minutes Shinji closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly "It was May 09 2019…."  
  
  
  
Date: May 09 2019  
  
Place: Katsuragi Residence  
  
"Hurry up Baka or we'll miss our cab", cried the unrelenting Asuka, "Honestly Shinji why do I even bother." "Gomen Asuka but I'm having trouble with this stupid tie," Shinji exclaimed from the bathroom. 'Damn why does she always have to belittle me, I have to tell here tonight I can't run from this' Shinji thinks to himself and finishes tying his tie with the help of good ol' PenPen. "Thanks PenPen," Shinji calls out as he waves good-bye to his friend and runs to the door. "Waark! (Translation: No problem Shinji)" as PenPen sees his friend off.  
  
As he bum rushes towards the door Shinji sees Asuka and stops dead in his tracks and drops his jaw. "A-A-Asuka you look wonderful," Shinji finally manages to barely say. "Why thankyou Shinji," Asuka replies with a genuine smile, "Now let's get going before we miss the start of the dance and Hikari and I have to actually dance with two of the three stooges," Asuka finishes returning to her normal self. Shinji, however, is not at all amused "just one more night," his says quietly to himself. However Asuka heard him mumble " What was that Baka?," she asked with a hint of anger. "Nothing! Let's go," Shinji snaps back and heads for the cab. The entire cab ride there was completely silent, for some reason this worried Asuka somehow Shinji reminded her of Commander Ikari as Shinji sat there silent and cold. Something was on Shinji's mind and Asuka made a mental note to find out what it was later.  
  
Shinji forgot all about the incident as soon as they entered the dane hall though. As the music welcomed them Asuka took Shinji's arm, which nearly caused him to faint and the two side by side walked through the flowered arch with Shinji beaming. A quick scope of the area showed that the party really had not begun. " You're lucky Third Child that my night wasn't ruined by your incompetence," Asuka gave in a mocking tone. Before Shinji could respond to this latest attack "Ohh there's Hikari, I'll be right back Baka-kun," and gives Shinji a quick but passionate kiss and bouned over to Hikari leaving Shinji dumbfouned. Shinji couldn't help but smile 'That girl is going to send me to the looney bin.' Their slow but strong relationship had been like this for about the past four years now; from the time Asuka came, making Shinji's life a living hell, to the parties where they would tolerate one another, to becoming friends, a twisted friendship yes but a friendship none the less. Now she kissed him for the first time since that night she was bored and he found a new appreciation for air. Shinji knew that Asuka cared about him but she couldn't show it. It had taken here almost three years to tell him about her past and mother, which helped Shinji understand her attacks on him a little bit more. 'Tonight I have to tell her, my decision is based on her response,' Shinji thinks to himself.  
  
The rest of the evening was uneventful, except for the occasional stooge moment suchas Kensuke and Toji getting caught recording Asuka and Hikari talking privately about the boys. Luckily for them they were wearing rental tuxes and Asuka couldn't hurt them too much. "Well all you love birdsout there this is tonights last song dedicated to Asuka Langley Soryu from your friend and teammate Shinji Ikari," announced the DJ. Nervously Shinji approached Asuka not sure what to expect. Shinji was about to run when he saw the impatient look Asuka had on her face, but thought ' I can't run not now ' and with a firm resolve walked up to Asuka. "I-um-that is if you want." "Look Ikari you better ask before I smack you." "Asukawillyoudancewithme?" Shinji gasped out. "Of course Baka-kun I'd love to dance with you." Shinji was nearly knocked back by her response and looked at her suspiciously for any malice intent but only saw sincerity in her eyes. Shinji was beyond nervous, never in a million years did he think that he would ever get to dance with Asuka. "Shinji relax I promise I don't bite," said Asuka then smiled evilly,"hard." The warning lights in Shinji's head had gone to red alert but in the end his heart won over and he took Asuka in his arms and began to dance. 'God she's beautiful why can't we be like this all the time.' Shinji though quietly to himself pulling Asuka closer till she rested her head on his shoulder. Shinji tensed for a moment then relaxed content to enjoying the moment. "Yeah God must have spent a little more time on you…….." as the song faded out Shinji and Asuka held on to each other for a couple more moments, only to be broken apart by the cat calls of two soon to be dead stooges. "You go Shinji tame the savage beast" "Yeah Shinji, Lord Iron Balls can do anything." This caused quite an uproar among the students as all attention was turned to the pair. Practically throwing Shinji away from her a very red Asuka turned towards Toji and Kensuke with a look that would kill an Angel. All the boys could do was cringe at the pain that would be coming their way, however Asuka turned back to Shinji and with a force stronger that ever displayed slapped him-Shinji could've sworn he heard the air rip befor the impact-knocking him to the floor causing his mouth to bleed. "You hentai, holding me like that. Just cause I gave you the honor of dancing with me, you think you can take advantage of me Third Child!" Filled with a new rage, Shinji got up with blinding speed shocking everyone. He carefully wiped the blood away from his mouth and turned to Asuka. Asuka gasped inwardly and took a step back as Shinji's eyes pierced her soul, she had seen this look only a couple times this was the look Shinji got when he was about to rip apart an Angel. "You bitch!," he screamed opening and closing his fists. "Why do you play with my emotions, why do you always lead me on?," cried out Shinji. "Shinji I" Asuka was cut off by Shinji. "Why am I such a fool, why couldn't I see it, all those years of putting up with your insults defending you against the slander of others, hoping that maybe one day you would be my friend. Then I have to go one step farther in my foolishness and fall in love with you." At this point everyone's jaw has dropped First of all cause Shinji has never been this vocal, Secondly Asuka hasn't thoroughly killed Shinji. "Well no more Asuka tonight is my last night in Tokyo 3 I wasn't sure if I should leave or not because I needed to know your feelings but now I can see I am nothing more to you than a doll there to entertain you when you have nothing better to do!" With that Shinji walked towards the door holding back the tears. Everyone quickly got out of his way thinking Shinji is a force not to be reckoned with. Shinji stopped for a brief moment, " Can I spend the night at your place Toji?" Toji saw the pain and anger in his friends eyes "Of course you can Shinji Kensuke and I rented some movies to watch." replied Toji somewhat relieved that Shinji didn't rip his arm off. Shinji smiled weakly, "thanks Toji without you and Kensuke I probably would've made a huge mistake and stayed." With that Shinji bolts out of the dance hall and runs with all his might back home.  
  
He bursts through the door no longer holding back the tears. Misato came from the kitchen dazed from the past few weeks of nightshift and of course the hangover that she was constantly recovering from. "What the heck is goin on?," she asked yawning. However, she was cut short when she saw her young friend staring at a picture of him and Asuka in the hospital, she remembered that day it was the day Asuka came out of her coma. Shinji had visited her everyday during it and talked to her, the doctors believed it was because of that Asuka was able to come out of it faster-of course Asuka had her own opinions. That day was full of smiles and laughter but now Misato saw a look of resentment on Shinji's face his eyes full of anguish and out of tears. She approached the young man cautiously, "Sh-Shinji- kun?" The boy turned towards Misato and just stared. Misato had no idea what happened or how to help but she was pretty sure it had to do with a certain redhead. "I'm leaving tomorrow," Shinji finally broke the silence. "I'm all set NERV will pick up my stuff in the morning." Misato was taken back at how calmly he said this; Shinji was also surprised at how much like his father he sounded.  
  
"I see I take it you won't spend your last night here?" Misato asked hoping that maybe he would consider staying. "I can't Misato, I'm sorry but I can't take Asuka'a games anymore. I want to go before she gets back. You came see me off tomorrow though won't you?" Shinji asked. "Of course I will Shinji." With that Misato watched as her young ward quickly packed a night bag and headed out. Shinji took his time getting to Toji's but was glad when he got there. "Shinji for a minute ther I thought you went and jumped off a bridge or something," cried Toji as he saw his tired friend walk up. "No way Toji I'm not going to kill myself over the Red-Headed Demon," Shinji said with an unconvincing chuckle. "C'mon, Kensuke brought some old anime and a movie called Mystery Science Theater 3000," Toji said with a big smile and dragged Shinji in.  
  
By the end of the first movie Shinji was beginning to feel a lot better and was laughing and joking with his friends. However at about 1230 am the doorbell at Toji's house rang. "Now who could that be," asked Kensuke. "Don't know but whoever it is better be ready for a pounding," exclaimed an angered Toji. As tji opened the door ready to unleash his barrage of unrelenting pain stopped before he could start. "Hi-Hikari-chan why are you her?" Hikari looked up with tears in her eyes and rushed past Toji knocking him down, "Shinji Ikari where are you?" Hikari yelled in a voice that made the boys freeze. Finding Shinji she walked right up to him making him cringe, "Do yo realize the pain that you caused Asuka, she went after you to sort this all out but she could find you so she called me crying confessing her feelings for you….." Shinji got up and looked at Hikari with both pain and anger in his eyes, "The pain I've caused her, what about me huh? Why should I put myself in a situation where I'll get ran over Hikari? Asuka may have confessed something to you but if she can't come me and say it then she still can't be honest with me." Hikari took a step back "I-I-I'm sorry Shinji I completely forgot about your feelings, I guess I'm use to you accepting her barrage and moving on." Shinji sighed, "I can only take so much Hikari" "I know Shinji but do you have to leave I mean what about us your friends and Eva?" Hikari inquired hoping to get the boy to change his mind. "Hikari I need a break, I'll keep in touch with you guys I promise I'll call once a week. As for Eva the only reason I'm getting this opportunity is because the Angels were defeated, however I agreed to take a sych-test once a month and a harmonics test once every two months at the research facility where Maya is going to be stationed." Hikari nodded in acceptance but could tell that Shinji had something else to say. Shinji took a deep breath, "Listen Hikari I don't leave till 6:00pm tomorrow if Asuka can be honest to me about her feelings then I will stay, however if for one moment I think she is toying with me or isn't honest I won't stay. I won't let her tear me apart from the inside." Hikari sighed, "Then I guess I have my work cut out for me then , getting Asuka to admit anything is like getting an Angel to obey your every command." Everyone let out a small laugh. "Thankyou Shinji." "For what Hikari?" "For not giving up hope," Hikari replied and went towrds the door. "Sorry for running you down Toji-kun" "Not a problem I'll see you tomorrow," Toji replied and gave Hikari a quick kiss goodnight. "Well where were we before we were so rudely intterupted," Toji asked the guys and they returned to their movie fest.  
  
Later that night or early that morning Toji and Kensuke fell asleep, Shinji however couldn't . 'Man I need to get some sleep but each time I doze off last night's events just replay in my head. Damn she can get to me even when she's not around,' Shinji's mind thought. Shinji turned to the clock 5:30 am, ' I guess I can make breakfast the least I can do for my two friends. Besides I won't be getting anymore sleep today.' With that Shinji got up and ready for the day.  
  
Date: May 10th 2019 5:45 pm  
  
Place: Tokyo 3 Airport  
  
"Uh Mi-Mi-Misato I can't breath!," cried out a purple Shinji who was engulfed in a bear hug. "Oops sorry Shinji," Misato said with tears in her eyes and let up her grip on the poor boy. "Thanks again everyone for coming," Shinji was finally able to say. "Take care Shinji." "Be sure to study hard." "We'll miss you," the bridge crew called out hugging him and shaking his hand" "I'll miss you guys too," Shinji replied to the group of people that made sure his Eva worked properly and he came home safely. "Shinji with you leaving can you get them to let me pilot Unit 01 pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseee!?" an excited Kensuke asked. "Kensuke you know that Unit 01 will only activate for me besides I'm only taking a sobatical. Further more I'm still taking synch tests so you'll just have to wait for the production series to come online," Shinji replied patting his friend on the back. "Man you and Toji have all the luck, well good luck Shinji and don't forget to call I want to hear everything," Kensuke gave his good friend a hug. "Shinji when you get back I'm going to show you what a real pilot can do," Toji laughed, "well maybe I'll be able to last more than 5 minutes against you in sparring." Shinji couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sure you will but I won't make it easy for you." The three boys laughed. Toji looked over his shoulder then back to Shinji, "Hikari was hoping to get here with Asuka, but incase she didn't she asked me to give this to you." Toji handed Shinji a large bento box full of food. "Thankyou Toji for being a great friend both of you. You can tell Hikari that I wasn't expcecting any miralcles and also tell her thanks for the feast," he told his friend with a smile. Toji and Kensuke both nodded and gave Shinji a final goodbye hug. "Bye guys I'll call as soon as I get in" "Well Shinji Maya will be at the research facility to start your tests in two weeks I expect progress," Ritsuko said with a smile on her face, "have fun Shinji and good luck." "Thanks Ritsuko, good luck here as well," Shinji replied and gave Ritsuko a big hug. Rei was the last one to come up. "I hope you find your purpose Ikari-kun so when you come back you will not fear Eva and still doubt youself." Rei although still kept mostly to herself had begun to open up the past few years especially to Shinji. "Thanks Rei, I hope so too. I promise I'll call you when I get a chance," Shinji said to the young woman and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Well goodbye eveyone!!!" "GOODBYE SHINJI," they replied in unison!  
  
Shinji began to walk towards the gate when he heard a loud yell, "Shinji Ikari you can't leave yet!" Shinji turned to see Hikari dragging Asuka with her. Shinji walked back to the girls. "I hope you have a great time Shinji, I believe Asuka has something to say to you." With that Hikari walked over to Toji leaving Asuka and Shinji to talk. Bing- Final boarding call Tokyo Air Flight 091 to Colorado Springs-Bing. "I don't have a lot of time Asuka, I meant what I said, when I told everyone that I fell in love with you." Asuka looked up at Shinji whose eyes were filled with hope, she smiled. "I really can't blame you Third Child after all I am the great Asuka Langley Soryu and boys are just naturally attracted to me-" Shinji couldn't believe his ears, ' I can't believe this she's actually mocking me- now of all times. Now I know the truth.' Shinji grabbed his bag and headed for the boarding gate while Asuka's back was turned and she ranted about how great she was. Everyone else just watched in silence as Shinji went to board his plane just shaking their heads at the preaching red-head. "Further more Thir Child….." However when she turned around Shinji had dissapeared down the tunnel. "Shinji Please Wait! Shinji!" It was too late, 'No Asuka I can't, not now but someday I will come back and we will settle this,' Shinji thought to himself as he took his seat on the plane.  
  
  
  
As Shinji finished Terra finally began to understand why Shinji wouldn't open his heart to her; 1st of all the pain caused by Asuka, which made her angry but more importantly there were loose ends that needed to be tied, for all Shinji knew Asuka really does or did love him and until he knows for sure he won't give up hope. "I see that is one ghost I wouldn't want to face either," Terra said with a smile. Shinji returned her smile with a warm gaze, however Terra saw the pain in his eyes and a storm of thoughts and emotions running through them. She looked at him and then walked toward the picture of him in the entry plug. Shinji watches and begins to wonder what's on her mind. "That's not the only ghost is it Shinji?" Terra askes not looking away from the picture, "something is coming isn't it?" Shinji sighs, "Am I that easy to read. Yes something is coming Terra. Dr Akagi from NERV learned about the new scrolls from the Dead Sea that we found, I was requested to translate them in case they pertained to another attack." "So what is it more Angels?" Terra asked. "In a sense yes but they are from a different choir," Shinji replied. Terra had a blank expression on her face so Shinji explained-"Early Christianity and other Religions have Angelic Beings divided into choirs, you have cherubim, messengers, guardian and the ones we fought earlier the seraphim which was thought to be the highest choir…..we were wrong. The angels which attacked us were a test. A test to prepare us for the real war, the war with the ultimate angels the 'Voices of God'" Terra screamed at hearing the news, "And you are going back, going back to that which caused you so much pain." "I have no choice Terra. I have to pilot, I have come to accept this not because I have to but because I want to. I admit it may be hard on me but to let others live knowing they are safe is a good enough reason to pilot." He was resolved in this and Terra knew it. She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "When do you leave?" "Tonight I need to get back as soon as possible." "I see, Shinji please take care of yourself I don't know what I would do if you got killed," Terra said as she gave Shinji a hug. "You won't come to the airport with me?" "I can't Shinji if I do I'm afraid that I will do something that'll make you stay." Shinji understood what she was getting at. "I promise that I'll keep in touch Terra, thank you for all your kindness." "No Shinji thank you for fighting," Terra gave him a quick kiss and ran out of the apartment leaving Shinji to himself. Looking around his study Shinji sighed, 'I have my reason now mother to make sure people like Terra have a future. So much for my break now I'm stronger and we will win the war.' With that thought Shinji packed his bag and made his way to the airport.  
  
  
  
To be Continued......  
  
  
  
Author's notes.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading the first part to my fic I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said all comments we be greatly appreciated so long as they help me with the future chapters. I hope the way I portrayed the characters was realistic like I said I gave some twists to them such as Shinji being less shy and so forth. Well the next chapter should be quite interesting as Shinji comes home to his friends, and Eva. How will he and Asuka react find out next time.  
  
Ja 


End file.
